What I cant let you see
by rhrocks
Summary: Rated T for Trigger warnings. for subject of self harm and rape. The daughter of a dead witness keeps a secret from Mary and Marshall. Including where she was on the day of her mothers murder. Disclaimer:  I do not own IPS or any of the USA characters.
1. Missing

It was around four in the morning when Mary got the call from Marshall. Sleepy and slightly ill to the fact that her phone was ringing about two hours after she went to sleep, she snapped, "Don't you get enough of me at work? "

" I guess you're not in a good mood. "

" Cut the crap Marshall, it's four in the morning."

Marshall was unfazed by this, " There's been an incident. Tina Bradley was just murdered; we can't find Sarah."

" What! Where did this happen? I'm getting dressed."

" Meet me at her apartment. I'll fill you in when you get there."

Mary rushed to get her things together. She turned to see Raph waking up from all the commotion.

"Hey" she said softly and kissed him on the forehead. " I have to go to work early' there's been an emergency. It's going to be a long day. I'll call you when I can. Just get some sleep for me OK?"

"Wait, Mary, can't someone else handle this? You barely just recovered from getting shot, and you're over there all the time. Rest."

" It's my job to protect people, because believe it or not, there are scary people out there who try to kill other people. I have to go." She understood why he was worried about her. It was kinda sweet, in a sense.

Raph laid back into the bed, while Mary ignored the hurt look on his face. She grabbed her keys and turned back to him.

" Look, I know I stared death in the face, but right now there's someone out there who is more important than I am. Someone who relies on me to protect them. So don't wait up."

With that Mary left and ran out to her car. She couldn't have been in it for more than 30 seconds when her phone rang again.

" Dammit."

" Hello, this is Mary. Hello? Who's there?"

She could hear breathing over the phone. A slight whimpering sound. Realizing it could be someone in trouble, she stayed on the line.

" Okay, okay, just calm down and tell me what's wrong. I'm here; I'll help you. I can't help you, unless you talk to me. Are you in trouble?" No answer. "Are you scared?" A whimper. "Tell me who you are and where you are-"

Click.

"Hello? Dammit!"

Mary pulled into Tina's driveway. Visiting the home of a newly dead witness with another missing witness at five in the morning was a little more than what she was used to, but the odd phone call only made her feel like her day would just be even longer.

She glanced out the window, watching Marshall run to her car.

" I am not ready for this," she whispered to herself.

Marshall came up to her just as she got out of the car, " Okay, give me the good news... what happened?"

"As far as the details, I'm not entirely sure. The neighbors called the police, apparently they heard screaming and then two gun shots."

"And Sarah?"

"I have no idea. Neighbors told the police Tina was the only one home, and they haven't seen Sarah in a few days."

" Something isn't adding up, Marshall."

"As soon as they clean up we can go check out the house"

Mary felt her phone vibrate near her pocket; she looked to see it was another unknown number.

"Hold that thought. Hello? This is Mary. Okay, I was nice the first time, and I understand whatever it is that keeps you from talking is scaring you, but it's pissing me off. Either talk, or find someone else to help you."

After a few seconds a muffled voice came over the line, _"Mary? I don't know if you can hear me, but I need your help...please."_

Mary motioned Marshall over to her car while listening to the sobbing voice.

"Sarah? Where are you? What's wrong?"

_"Mary, I need your help, I'm scared. Please come get me. I don't want my mom to know that I called. I am in room 56 at the Pink Inn. Hurry." _

"What are you doin-" before Mary could finish her sentence, Sarah hung up the phone.

"Found Sarah, Let's go."

"Why the Pink Inn? Don't you think this is kind of coincidental? "

"What? That Sarah disappears days before her mother dies then all of a sudden shows up after we find her body... of course I do."


	2. The storm

Part 2

Mary and Marshall arrived to the hotel their witness called from. They were walking up and down stairs looking for the room Sarah called from, deciding to try their luck before asking.

"What room number is it?" Marshall asked, looking around.

"56."

"There is no 56."

"What the fuck!"

"Maybe the clerk knows; I'll head to the office to ask."

As Marshall headed to the office, Mary noticed that one door had a missing number. " Oh. Well. I see now."

She knocked on the door, "Sarah it's Mary; open the door. Sarah?" Slightly annoyed she backs up to kick the door in but notices that it's not fully shut. "Oh, well. I'll just let myself in."

She pulls out her gun as she creeps into the hotel room. "Sarah? It's me, Mary." She skims over the room- nothing is out of place. It didn't really seem like she had been at the hotel for long. While searching the room Mary heard a thump coming from the bathroom.

"Sarah?" No answer. "Sarah, I'm going to count to three. If you don't open the door, I'm coming in. 1...2...3." Mary kicked the door open gently to find a fully dressed witness hunched over her knees in the tub crying while under the shower.

Mary rushed to Sarah's side cutting off the water, and reaching for a dry towel

" Sarah? Come on. Let's you out of there"

"No. I cant. Please just go away."

"Sarah you didn't call me out here for nothing. What's going on?"

" Nothing."

" Did someone hurt you?"

Sarah locked eyes with Mary and began to cry.

"Alright, listen, here's a dry towel, and I'll get you some clothes. Dry off and change and we'll talk, okay?

Sarah nodded as Mary reached for her hand to help her up. As Sarah stood up a box cutter fell from her hand into the tub. Mary saw the pain in Sarah's eyes and tried to bite her tongue until Sarah jerked back to hide it under her foot.

"What are you doing? Drugs?" She snapped, genuine worry and concern flooding through her.

"No," Sarah replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Then what are you doing with a razor blade?" You know what? Just get out of the tub, now!" Mary pulled Sarah out of the bathtub and quickly grabbed the blade.

"Get dried off and dressed. I'll be outside when you're ready to go."

Mary left the room to find Marshall waiting for her outside.

"Anything interesting?"

"Clerk said she rented the room this morning, was very distraught and shaken."

"What is he doing renting a room to a minor?"

"He noticed that she was in trouble. She promised that she wasn't going to be here for long, that she needed a shower and some sleep."

"Well, she took a shower, that's for sure. With her clothes on."

"What?"

" I found this too, it fell from her hand and she tried to hide it."

" Would you like me to take it down town to see what comes up on it?"

" That _would _be helpful, dontcha think?"

" Man you're grumpy when you wake up early."

" No, this is just a bad day."

" Everyday is a bad day for you," he mumbled under his breath.

" No it's not"

" Yes it is."

" _No_, it's not. It just so happens that today, of all days, _sucks_. Someone has to die; someone has to be missing. Raph wants me to stay home, and you keep telling me that every day is bad."

Marshall opened his mouth to say something when the noticed Sarah, standing about halfway out the door, eyes bloodshot from crying.

" Um. Sorry to interrupt. I'm ready."

Mary turned to Sarah and motioned her towards the car. "Where have you been Sarah?" Mary asked while Sarah slid into the backseat.

Sarah ignored Mary's question and stared out the window.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me, then I'm going to call your mom."

Marshall looked at Mary, confused but quickly caught on to Mary's mind game.

Because of course, Mary could not call her mom. She already had one dead witness and one who was missing during the discovery of Tina's murder. For some reason it just didn't seem to add up. With this Mary wanted to see Sarah's reaction when she mentioned telling Tina about the "secret" phone call for help.

"NO! Please don't call her; please don't tell her anything. You can't, I don't want her know. Please."

"Relax, Mary's only playing bossy babysitter," Marshall said with a smirk.

"I'm not playing."

" Please don't call her."

" I wont call her, but you have to tell me where you've been."

"I-I cant."

" What? I've been up since four this morning tracking your ass down and you're telling me you can't talk to me?"

" If it makes you feel any better Sarah, Mary hasn't had her coffee. I wouldn't argue with her until she gets some. Actually I wouldn't argue with her anyway," Marshall replied lightheartedly, wanting to lift the tense mood.

"I'm not arguing, and I'm not going with you. Just. Just take me home. I would rather deal with my mom."

Mary pulled over at a gas station. She looked at Marshall then back in the rear view mirror at Sarah.

" I can't do this. Sarah stay in the car. Marshall, come with me."

Mary and Marshall got out the car and walked towards the door of the gas station.

" I can't do this Marshall. She's hiding something. I don't know what, but I don't think it has anything to do with her mom. Eventually it's going to be on the news and she is going to find out. I have to tell her about her mom."

" How do you think we break it to her?"

" I don't know."

"I'm not telling her, I'm just along for the ride," Marshall said, hating to be the one to break news like that to anyone.

" Fine, I'll tell her, but now?"

" When is it ever a good time to tell a 16 year old that her mother has been murdered and we don't know what happened?"

"You think I should tell her now?"

" Better now then never."

Mary walked back to the car, and sat in the backseat, as Marshall got in the driver's seat.

" Whoa, no, you are not driving."


	3. Thunder

"Why not? I've got things do and people to take care of, too."

Mary took the car keys out of her pocket; she started to hand them to Marshall but jerked them back quickly. "If you wreck my car, and I live through it, you will not only buy me a new car, but I may possibly shoot you."

"Come on Mary, you've got a witness to take care of. You talk, I'll drive."

She handed the keys over, then turned to her witness. Sarah was staring at the floor with a blanket over her body.

"Are you cold? It has got to be at least 95 degrees in this car."

Sarah shook her head yes but did not look up.

"Sarah, listen sweetie, we need to talk. I want you think very hard. Have you seen anyone strange at your house? Have you or your mom talked to anyone from your past?"

Sarah looked at Mary and thought for a second. "No, I haven't. And as far as I know, neither has my mom. We didn't have many people to talk to before, even then we didn't like them that much. Why? Did he find us?"

"No, well I don't know. I think so. Listen, I have to tell you something." Mary paused for a second, watching Sarah turn back towards the window.

She was fed up with Sarah not listening, though she understood how hard this all was for her. Mary decided to just tell her.

"I guess there's no easy way to say this, and maybe it's better if you pretend not to hear me. Sarah, your mom was killed last night; she was shot."

The car was silent for about twenty five seconds, long enough for the words to reach Sarah's ears. Sarah let out a giant cry that shocked Marshall into pulling over.

Mary watched as her witness rocked back and forth almost like in a catatonic state. Mary reached to comfort her; Sarah in turn pushed her away.

"How? Who did this? I want to get out of the car. Please just let me out. I want to leave. I want to go back to San Diego."

"Sarah, you know you can't go back there. There are people there who want you dead."

"So what! They've killed my mom, the only thing I had left in this world."

"I know, and I promise you that we are working and will continue to work around the clock to find out who did this. In the mean time you need to stay put."

"Where do you suppose I stay? What is going to happen to me?"

"Right now, we're going back to WITSEC HQ. We will figure it out from there. I need you tell me where you have been the last few days. It's extremely important that I know."

Mary motioned to Marshall to drive again.

"I went to Adam's house. We, Adam and I, and some friends went camping with his church."

"Did your mom know?"

"Of course she knew, she signed the permission slip."

"Why were you at the hotel?"

"No offense Mary, I know you're trying to help, but I just found out that my mother was murdered. Can we talk about the rest later?"

"Sure." Mary sat back into the seat and watched as the blanket fell from Sarah's lap into the floor. As Sarah reached to pick up the blanket, she revealed the inside her arms. Cuts and scratches all in perfect lines. Mary then knew the purpose for the box cutter she found in the bathtub.

"What is that?" Mary pulled Sarah's arm closer to her to get another look. "Is that what you were doing with the razor?" Sarah tried to jerk her arm back to hide back under the blanket, but Mary held onto her arm, and turned Sarah's head to look her in the eyes.

"Sarah answer me now! Were you using that razor blade to cut yourself?"

Sarah tried to look away but Mary's hand was locked on.

"Look at me Sarah. Did you make those cuts?"

With that Sarah let out another sob shaking her head yes.

Mary let her go and pulled her into a hug.

"Why would you do that? Calm down, you're gonna be okay."

Sarah pulled back from Mary. She shook her head noting that she didn't want to talk, and hid under the blanket until they reached WIT-SEC.


	4. In between

Mary sat across the table from Sarah with a file in her hand. Even before she flipped it open she realized her witness was withdrawing even more.

"Sarah, I am going to show you some pictures, I need you to look over them and tell me if you recognize anyone or have seen any of these people recently."

Mary slid the photos in front of Sarah.

"I don't know these people, I've never seen any of them before." She stared down at the pictures for a few more minutes. "What's going to happen to me now, Mary?"

Mary reached across the table and put her hand on top of Sarah's.

"Depending on what happens with the investigation, you could be relocated. Either by yourself or with another WITSEC family. If you are relocated then you will have a new marshal, new identity. Start all over again."

"I don't want to start over. I want things to go back to the way they were."

"I know you do, but that can't happen. This is real. I know you want to believe that is just some nightmare, and when you wake up things will be okay. Sadly it isn't. Right now, though you're safe and we will do everything in our power to keep it that way."

Stan and Marshall walked into the room as Mary put the pictures back into the folder.

Marshall sat down next to Sarah. Stan made a signal for Mary to see him in private.

Before Mary left the room, she asked Sarah if she was hungry. Sarah just put her head on the table hiding her face. "I'll get you a sandwich anyway. You may be hungry and not even know it." She left the room with Stan.

"What's up? Have they found the guy who did this?"

"Not yet. They pulled a couple of guys who may be suspects. Bobby called; looks like she was in the midst of cooking dinner. It looks like a robbery."

"So nothing to do with her past? Just a simple robbery?"

"As far as we can tell no one from her past is a threat. If you wanna check something out, I have a name for you. Fred Carrier worked at the automotive sales where Tina bought her car. According to neighbors he was seen outside Tina's apartment scoping out her car. He also was seen going in and outside the apartment more than a few times."

"So Tina bought a car from her boyfriend?"

" Not exactly."

Mary gave a confused look to Stan as he sat down at his desk. She was growing impatient with the way others took their time to tell her important things. First Marshall, then Sarah with the anonymous phone call. Both phone calls. Sarah again and now Stan.

"Spit it out Stan, I've got a newly orphaned, traumatized, smart mouth teenager to deal with."

"You two must be getting along great then," Stan mumbled to himself

"What?"

"Neighbors say that Tina was working whenever Fred came to the house. Sarah was seen letting Fred in at the earliest of three in the morning."

"Three AM? What the hell are people doing up at three AM watching people go in and out of an apartment?"

"Better yet, why was Sarah letting him inside?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good question, too. Let's go get the answer. Oh, and Stan? Get someone to get Sarah a sandwich."

Mary rushed back into the room. As she closed the door she noticed Marshall had managed to get her witness to calm down.

" Nice job," she whispered to him.

" Why do I get the feeling that it's not over?"

" Are you saying that I am going to upset her again?"

" Well, yeah. You tend to have that effect on people."

" Why are you in here again?"

" Watch out Sarah, Mary's PMS pill has worn off."

Sarah let out a slight chuckle as Mary sat down in front of her.

" Right, and Marshall's ass hole pills are just kicking in."

Mary cut a face to Marshall then looked back at her witness.

"Be honest with me Sarah, who is Fred?"

"Fred? He's the guy that works at the dealership that my mom got her car from. Why?"

"What are you doing letting him in your house at three in the morning when your mom wasn't home?"

"Fred was homeless for a few weeks. He came over to help finish painting the walls. Mom let him stay with us for a few days. Not often though. He only stayed when he could not go to his sister's house. He came late mostly because he worked two jobs. So by the time he got off work his sister was already asleep."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not really sure, he moved in with his cousin out of state somewhere."

"So, he wasn't a boyfriend or anything?"

" Eww no. Mom dated a guy named Tim, then but they broke up a few days after they started dating. Mom found out he was still married."

"Tim who? Did he live around here?"

"Yeah, a few blocks from our house. I can show you. I don't remember his last name though; we didn't really talk."

Marshall turned to Sarah, "So, I take it you didn't like him?"

"He was okay I guess, but he didn't really talk to me. I don't think he liked me."

"Would you suspect him as a killer?"

"No, I don't think so. They didn't really fight when they broke up, he just got caught and stopped coming around."

Sarah twisted her long brown hair into a braid, she tired and hungry but too upset to sleep or eat. She stood up from the table.

"Is it okay if I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course, it's down the hall on the right," Marshall said.

Mary knew that her witness had a hard day. Yet she also knew that there was something that Sarah was hiding. She wasn't sure what it was. Mary couldn't trust her alone.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

It was the tone in Mary's voice, the motherly protective 'I know you're up to something' tone that sent Sarah into a shock. It made her annoyed. She had to take a quick defense, whether Mary had to use the bathroom or was just going with her to watch her was not the point. It didn't matter to Sarah. She wanted to be alone.

"What? Since when do I need a babysitter to use the restroom?"

"I don't know, let's see. Probably starting since I became your marshal, which means I'm in charge of protecting you."

"From the toilet?" Sarah rolled her eyes. She didn't care about what Mary had to say. To hell with this WITSEC stuff. She wanted peace.

"From yourself. Look, after that little stunt you pulled with the razor blade...you're lucky that you're not locked up in a padded cell somewhere on suicide watch."

"You don't know anything! Why do you even care! I don't matter anymore. My mom gave her statement and now she's dead! Why does it matter what I do?"

"Because you're still my witness, and it's my _job _to care!"

Eleanor, who was filing papers, heard the yelling. Eavesdropping into the conversation, she had a simple solution to the problem. Sarah did not want Mary to follow her to the bathroom, and Mary did not want Sarah to go alone.

"I'll take her. I have to go to the bathroom, too. It's a long hallway and it gets lonely walking sometimes. So, if Sarah doesn't mind she could walk with me. And we could stop and get a sandwich from the break room."

Mary stopped herself from rolling her eyes and giving some kind of comment back. She realized that the solution at hand was probably the best one.

Eleanor smiled at Sarah, "She grows on you, don't worry."

"Really?"

Eleanor started walking ahead and looked back, "Eh, no.… Not really."


	5. Crystal Clear

Part 5

Mary sat in front of her computer, studying Tina's and Sarah's file.

Tina was involved in a brief relationship with Tony Patterson. Tony was known as a compulsive gambler. Although he wasn't very good at it; he lost more than he won. He took out loan after loan until he got caught up in the mess. That of which involved Tina and her fourteen year old daughter Sarah. Tina came home after work to find Tony in the bedroom with Charles Johnson. Tina eavesdropped in on the conversation from the door. Neither of the men knew she was there. Charles was attempting to pay Tony to let him sleep with Sarah. Tony did not agree to the amount of money, which lead to an argument. The man, Charles Johnson who was part of a well known gang took a shot at Tony and killed him. Sarah was not home from school yet, and Tina ran to call the police.

Because of that, Tina and her daughter Sarah entered the WITSEC program.

Marshall watched as Mary's face went from investigative to disgusted in matter of seconds.

"You know, I'm not sure what I find more sick. The fact that a man sold a fourteen year old for sex or the fact that the guy actually paid to have sex with a fourteen year old. I guess they both got what they deserved. Patterson is dead, and Johnson is in jail."

Marshall nodded in agreement. "Has Sarah told you why she was at the Pink inn?"

"No, I was about to confront her about it. Right before super hero Eleanor came to her rescue." Mary rolled her eyes. Just as she began to like Eleanor she had to come back and do something annoying.

Marshall laughed slightly, "At least she made coffee."

"She _made _a pot of water and hit the 'on' button. It automatically filtered through coffee grinds, not a big deal."

However, it _was _good coffee. Mary got up for another cup. As she poured she cursed a little for spilling some on her fingers. Then, a loud scream caused her to turn. Mary, Marshall and Stan ran towards the bathroom. When Mary reached Eleanor she found her leaning over Sarah.

"She fainted; she hit her head. We have to get her to the hospital!"


	6. Bittersweet endings

Part 6

Mary sat in the waiting room, letting out an annoyed sigh when her phone started ringing. It was Raph. Although she wanted to answer, she muted the phone call. She had been at the hospital for two hours, waiting. Before Mary had the chance to make it to the nurse's desk, a doctor came in the waiting room.

"Excuse me, are you here with a Sarah Bradley?"

"Yes I am. How is she?"

"Well, she's taken some pretty hard blows to the head, almost broke a rib, but otherwise she's a lucky girl. She'll be sore for a few days; it will take time for all those bruises to heal."

"Broke rib? Bruises? Blows to the head? All of that is caused from passing out?"

"No, all of that _caused _the passing out. Actually, it could have a lot to do with her falling off the horse. She should be ready in about five minutes. You can meet her at the entrance doors, she's being discharged now."

Mary stood there in a state of somewhat shock_. Fell off a horse? What kind of crap was her witness feeding these people? Why would Sarah call her at four in the morning crying, and asking for help? Is this what she wanted to keep from her mom? That she was a klutz?_

The longer Mary thought the angrier she became. The angrier she became, the less likely she was to hold her temper when Sarah met her at the entrance of the emergency room.

Although Sarah greeted Mary with a sweet smile, Mary shot back a sarcastic angry smile that shocked Sarah. Sarah didn't even have to speak with Mary to figure out that she was angry. It was the way Mary grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the car that tipped her off. Sarah immediately buckled up and sat back in the seat. It was a few miles later that Mary finally spoke.

"You're going to a safe house until we find out what happened to your mom. You will be under around the clock protection. I will be staying with you tonight, and tomorrow we will see about what to do next." Her tone was clipped and cold.

"A safe house? Forget it. I'm not going anywhere."

Mary spoke calmly, "To be honest Sarah, I don't think you should be going anywhere either, except for the mental ward of the hospital."

"You think I am crazy?"

"I think you're hiding something, and whatever that is, it's making you crazy."

"It's not your business; it has nothing to do with you. All I needed was a ride, and then you made it your business."

Mary tried to control her temper, at least until she reached the safe house. She had enough, enough of witness telling her that what they did wasn't any of her business. "Do not you understand that it _became _my business when I became your Marshal? What are you not getting through your thick head?"

Tired, and knowing that she would not win against Mary, Sarah decided to let Mary have the last word. "Fine, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Sorry."

"It's been a long day. I understand."

Later that night, Mary ordered pizza, Sarah was too tired to eat and fell asleep early. Mary looked at her watch, it was late, and she knew Raph would worry. She picked up her phone to call him.

_"Are you on your way home?"_

"No, actually I'm staying with a witness tonight. It's been a long day."

_"So I take it, I don't need to leave the light on?"_

"I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier; I was stuck in a meeting."

_"So, is your witness in danger?"_

"Raph, you know I can't tell you that."

_"I'm sorry. I will see you tomorrow then?"_

"Tomorrow. Goodnight"

Before Raph could say goodnight, Mary saw that Marshall was trying to call. She told Raph she had an important phone call, and switched lines.

"What's up?"

_"Well, we think we have found Tina's killer."_

"Really?"

_"Stan just called, said that Bobby interviewed Tim. The night Tina and Tim broke up, Tim told his wife. He vowed to be faithful there after."_

"So, it was Tim?"

_"No, Bobby thinks that Tim's wife, Jean had everything to do with Tina being killed. According to Tim, Jean found a picture of Tina in his sock drawer. He forgot to throw it away when they broke up. He said that Jean flipped out and pulled a knife on him. He hasn't seen her in two days."_

"Does Bobby know where she could be?"

_"No, but he did get a description of the vehicle, tag number and all. Police are looking north near the bridge on 70."_

"Okay, let me know if they find something. I'm gonna get back to babysitting."

_"Sounds like you're having fun."_

"Good night Marshall."

Mary sat down and flipped on the TV. She saw the light in the bathroom come on.

Mary walked quietly to the door, and put her ear up against it. She did not trust Sarah. She was not about to let her run. She was there to keep Sarah safe, no matter what. She heard a few slight sobs. Crying though annoying, is understandable with witnesses. Having to leave everything behind, starting over, it was tough. Yet this was different. Mary decided to give Sarah a little time alone to grieve. She made way back to the TV. Then she heard Sarah break something glass like in the bathroom. Mary ran back and kicked the door open to find Sarah in the floor with a broken drinking glass in her hand. She had the point pressed into her wrist.

Mary jerked Sarah's wrist away from the glass, and squeezed open her other hand until the piece dropped onto the floor. Sarah kicked her feet up to keep Mary away but Mary grabbed her and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Let me go! Leave me alone, please."

"No way, I'm not letting you go."

"You're hurting me!"

"You're hurting yourself. I'm stopping you."

Sarah tried to run towards the front door, but Mary caught her from behind putting her arms into a lock with Sarah's. She put Sarah on the couch. When Sarah tried to get up Mary cuffed her to the table.

"You're not leaving. If you leave you are in danger. You could die. I know you say that you have nothing to live for. But I knew your mom and your mom wouldn't want you to give up."

"I'm not giving up. Besides, isn't it my choice now to opt out?"

" You can opt out if you want to, but don't think you're going back. If you opt out, I'm calling the police and telling them you are attempting suicide."

"What If I told them you were holding me hostage?"

Mary rolled her eyes, fed up. Already fed up, actually past fed up, past mad and straight to pissed off. She couldn't hold her temper any longer.

"Look, stop the bull shit, either way you will have to explain yourself. I know this is hard for you but think about how it all looks. You were missing on the day of your mothers murder, found at a hotel and have bruises and cuts and blows to the head that are STILL unexplainable."

"I told the doctor what happened and that's confidential."

"I don't give a damn what you told the doctor because you fed him the same bullshit you're feeding me. Now tell me the truth. Why were at the hotel?"

"I missed the car pool back home. Walked all night." Sarah was still lying, knowing that eventually she would have to tell Mary the truth.

Mary threw her hands up in the air and walked away leaving Sarah still cuffed to the table.

Mary walked back into the room and sat beside Sarah.

"Look, I'm sorry. This morning you called, afraid and in trouble. When I found you, you were taking a shower with your clothes on. I know that whatever it is that is bothering you must be very hard to deal with on top of your mother dying. But you're safe now, and it's safe to talk. So when you're ready to talk, I'm here, whatever you need."

Sarah looked up at Mary, wanting out of the cuffs. She decided it was time to spill her guts.

"I didn't go camping with Adam's church. I went camping with Adam and friends, though. I faked a permission slip and my mom signed it. Adam wanted to get closer, to have sex. I didn't and I tried to run. He pushed me down on the ground. His friends were there they were drinking and laughing at me. Adam took off all my clothes and I tried to run away but his friends chased me. They started kicking me in the sides and took turns on top of me. I think they thought I was dead, because after they were through they left me. I walked into town and got a ride to the hotel. I told the clerk and he put me in a room. He only let me stay if I promised to call the police. I didn't want to call the police because I didn't want my mom to know. So I called you."

"Sarah, you have to report this. The cops, they'll catch these guys and put them in jail."

"Mary, other than the guy at the hotel, you're the only person who knows. I can't tell, I planned on telling you, but when you came to the door, I got scared."

"Sarah, it's really important that you tell me. Those clothes that you were wearing. Were those the clothes that you were wearing when they hurt you?"

Sarah shook her head no. "Those are in my bag. I was going to burn them, but you showed up too quick."

"Listen, what if I could arrange a doctor to come here, would you let them check you out? Not only do you need to report this, but you could be pregnant or be hurt in other places. They can give you medicine for pain, and antibiotics. DNA for poof."

"I can't."

"Did they threaten you?"

"No."

Mary watched as Sarah began to panic, instead of calming down. Mary took off the handcuffs.

"Sarah, as a US Marshall and a responsible adult, I have to report this to the authorities."

Sarah didn't protest, try to run or even look at Mary.

"It's not the first time it's happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Back home, people would pay Tom to have sex with me."

"What?"

"I never told my mom. She asked, but I couldn't tell her. I didn't want her to know that her boyfriend cheated on her with her daughter."

Sarah finally broke down into tears. Mary, at a loss of words, stood up and took out her phone to call Marshall.

" Hey, see if you can get Stan to send me a doctor here."

_" Will do. Bobby called they caught Jean. Found a gun in the backseat of her car with a bag full of clothes."_

"What the hell, Marshall, why didn't you call me?"

_"Because you called me first."_

"Lousy excuse."

_"Funny. OK, I'll call Stan and see what I can do. Need anything else?"_

"Sleep."

Mary looked back at Sarah who had fallen asleep on the couch. She hung up with Marshall, wondering what to do next. Mary considered having Sarah relocated but she could imagine what Sarah would have to say to that. She even considered moving Sarah in with her. The thought passed as quickly as it came. What if she could move her in with another WITSEC family?

While thinking Mary fell asleep in the chair.

Out on the front steps, Sarah couldn't sleep. She hid away from the windows, just in case someone got sneaky and decided to check up on her. She didn't want Mary to see her. She took a lighter from her pocket and lit the end of her cigarette. She thought about running, but really what good would it do? The longer Sarah sat alone the more she became depressed. Sarah wasn't much into drinking or doing drugs; she didn't party and had never been in trouble. Some people turn to things like drugs or alcohol to help them feel better. Sarah on the other hand, took things out on herself. She looked back at the house and the door to make sure Mary wasn't watching. She rolled up her sleeve, and pressed the fire end of her cigarette to her arm in five different places.

It was almost daylight when Mary woke up. She jumped up out of the chair when she noticed Sarah wasn't on the couch.

"Sarah?" Mary walked through the house looking for her witness. _Not again_ she thought. She walked to the front door to find it unlocked.

"Morning." Mary said with relief when she saw Sarah.

Sarah jumped at the sound of Mary's voice, taken by surprise; she threw her cigarette under her lap afraid that Mary would see it fly if she threw it.

"Hi," Sarah replied quietly while rolling her sleeves back down.

"Mind if I come sit by you?"

_Of course I mind if you sit by me, that's why I'm out here alone. Go away. _Sarah thought to herself

"I guess it's okay."

"Glad to see that you're still here."

"Did you think I ran?"

"No, no I didn't. Well yes I did."

"So doubtful are you? I know that you probably want to move me, but I don't want to. I want to stay. Oh, and Marshall called. Sorry, I didn't mean answer your phone...but I know how you get when you don't sleep. He said that they found the person that killed my mom?"

"Yeah, they did. Last night."

"Good. Maybe my mom can rest in peace now."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Mary stood up like she was looking for something.

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Um, no."

"It's close by; it smells like a cigarette." Mary didn't notice that Sarah was hiding the cigarette behind her feet. Worried that someone had followed them, Mary reached for her gun.

"Sarah, go inside, get my phone and call Marshall. Tell him to get here now. Stay in the bathroom and don't come out until I get you."

"What's going on?"

"Go!"

When Sarah got up to go inside Mary saw the cigarette sitting in the crack of the steps.

"Hold it!"

"Shit." Sarah turned around.

"What?"

"Is this your cigarette?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Yeah, not anymore you don't. Empty your pockets."

Sarah refused.

"Now!"

Sarah handed Mary her lighter and the pack of cigarettes.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you're going have to report what happened. I can arrange all of this to happen in private. You won't have to go to the police station."

"No."

"I've already set it up at the hospital. Get your bag, we're going to the doctor."

"Wait. I'll go to the doctor but I don't want to report it."

"Sarah, if you don't report it, they could do this again or to someone else, or worse."

"But if I report it, someone could find out and put it on TV. My name would be everywhere."

"Then Johnson would find you."

"I really don't want to move again Mary."

"I know you don't."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I gave Marshall the names of the guys who hurt me. I called my friend Kelley's mom and Marshall said that as long as it was okay with you and your boss, I could stay there."

"Ok, well we'll talk about Kelley's house later. Right now I need you to go get your bag packed."

Mary got her phone from inside, and went back to the steps. Before she dialed Marshall's number she checked her call list to make sure Raph didn't call; it was probably too early for him to call anyway. Or he was maybe too upset with Mary to call. Mary then called her partner.

_"Finally called back I see."_

"No. I'm avoiding you. What did you get on those names Sarah gave you?"

_"Well, I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"_

"There is no such thing as good news or bad news, its all news."

_"You're going to like both of them. Good news for Sarah, seems like these guys were arrested this morning for raping three other girls. Bad news, for these guys. They are going to be in jail for a long time."_

"Okay, well I have to go. Meet me at the hospital in an hour."

_"Will do."_

After Mary hung up the phone, Sarah came to the door.

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise it will work out."

"You know something? I used to think I wasn't like my mom at all. Like we barely had anything in common, but last night when you said my mom wouldn't have wanted me to quit, I realized that I am like her. I didn't give up yesterday. I could have let them kill me, but I'm a fighter like my mom."

Mary smiled as she listened to her witness talk. She put her arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Yes you are; come on, let's go see the doctor."

On the way to the hospital, Sarah got a little quiet. However like Tina, Sarah had become a fighter. No matter what happened to Tina's killer or Sarah's rapists Mary knew that Sarah was safe. Thus meaning a job well done.

Sarah got her wish; she moved in with her friend Kelley. Jean was sentenced to 26 years in prison with no chance of parole. Mary checked in on Sarah every so often. She began seeing a therapist weekly. Sarah stopped cutting and made plans to go to early college. After a few months passed, Sarah called Mary.

"Hello?"

"Mary? This is Sarah."

"Sarah? It's five in the morning, what's wrong?"

"I've been up all night, I can't sleep."

"What a coincidence. I can't either, my phone keeps ringing."

"No, I really can't sleep. Because after all this time... I realized that I never said thank you."

"Could you have waited a few more hours to tell me?"

"Thank you, Mary"

Mary smiled. "You're welcome."


End file.
